


猫科狂热

by woailafang



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, 人兽 狮子奎刚
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 20:56:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18199226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woailafang/pseuds/woailafang
Summary: 人兽NC-17注意！！！！狮子奎刚Ｘ人类欧比旺





	猫科狂热

　　猫科狂热  
　　   
　　为什么这些森林没有边界？  
　　欧比旺艰难的翻过了横亘在他去路上的巨大气根，险些栽进淤积的泥水里，这一次没有，但下一次也许就会了。  
　　他只在路上遇见过一次某种树生的棕色小果子，很幸运是无毒的，欧比旺满怀感激的把那一丁点食物分成两份然后吞下了其中一份，他得做好奎刚落到比他更糟境遇的准备。森林里非常潮湿，无时无刻不在下雨或者起雾，这带来了足够的饮水，也带来了更迫切的问题，欧比旺浑身都湿透了，连学徒辫上都滴着水，湿衣服正在迅速的带走他的体温。要知道，没有食物，你可以存活三十天，没有饮水，你可以坚持超过三天，而失去体温的话，你很可能支撑不过三小时。他是绝地武士，本可以坚持更长时间，如果他没有把自己每一丝精力花在搜寻上的话。  
　　为什么这些森林没有边界？  
　　欧比旺的脑子已经开始昏沉，他反复想着这个问题，哪怕是到一个湿度不那么高的地方，能生起火的地方，都会比现在更好，而自己却在遮天蔽日的巨木之中徘徊穿梭了不知道多久，死在烂泥潭里可一点都不值得。  
　　奎刚。  
　　绝地学徒几乎是踉跄着爬过了一段横倒的树干，如果他还清醒，绕过去会是更好的办法，但此时他已经没法冷静分析周边的的一切，脑海中只余下寒冷颤抖的回音。欧比旺费力的在师徒链接中戳刺了一下，他已经试过很多次，而这次也没能得到回音，属于奎刚的那一边一片沉寂。  
　　至少奎刚没有生命危险。  
　　欧比旺躺倒在一片看上去还算干燥的青苔上，不怎么明智，因为他的后背立即雪上加霜的被更多水浸湿。年轻人将身体蜷缩起来，试图留住最后一点热量，但却收效甚微，他能触摸到的任何一部分皮肤都是僵硬而冰冷的，原力对他若即若离，早已不能御寒了。  
　　师父，你在哪里？  
　　有什么树枝和腐木折断的声音从由远及近，伴随着低沉又温暖的鼻息，直到某种沉重的东西停在了他面前。欧比旺费力的睁开眼睛，倾斜的视界中有一片模糊的金色，那个东西轻轻推了推他的手，非常温暖，欧比旺不自觉的试图追着向热源靠近，希望它摸起来是干燥的。  
　　他看见了一头巨大无比的狮子。  
　　哪怕在幽暗的林间，它金色的鬃毛都熠熠生辉、一尘不染，围绕着猫科动物巨大的头颅，两旁扩展开来淹没双肩，威武的向着腹部延伸。它的四条腿像是支撑殿堂的罗马柱一样粗壮，厚实的爪子光看就让人生畏，体型比他认知中的雄狮都要大得多。  
　　欧比旺下意识的伸手想要拿腰带上的光剑，狮子似乎知道他打算做什么，警告的喷了喷气，抬起嗅闻着的脑袋后退了一点。  
　　这样的狭路相逢可不怎么美妙。  
　　欧比旺将手放回胸前，他连站起来的体力都不够，怎么可能制服雄狮，还是不要做无谓的抵抗，伤害这头美丽的动物为好。  
　　如果就这样让它吃掉，也不失为一种好的死法。  
　　欧比旺闭上了眼睛，等待预料之中的黑暗将他带走。  
　　   
　　干燥又温暖。  
　　有什么轻轻的滑过他的头顶，这温柔的抚触让年轻人舒服的喟叹出声，他感觉到暖和，仿佛被某种厚重的毛毯所包裹，躺在火堆旁边，因为热量正源源不断的从毛毯上传来。  
　　师徒链接显示奎刚正在他身旁，奎刚再一次救了他。  
　　“师父。”欧比旺试着挪动了一下，却发现身上的毛毯十分沉重，他试着从里面钻出来，却一头扎进了更密实的毛丛之中，这可不寻常。欧比旺抬起手揉了揉脸，睁开眼睛想看看自己到底处于什么境况。  
　　他目之所及的，全都是金色的鬃毛。这并不是毛毯，紧贴在他皮肤上的鬃毛是温暖的，随着呼吸一起一伏。欧比旺挣扎着坐起一些，赫然意识到自己躺在失去意识前最后见到的生物，那头雄狮的前腿之间，被它用鬃毛覆盖着，塞在柔软的肚皮底下。他们应该是在一个岩洞里，躺在堆起来的干草窝上。  
　　“别动，你还需要一段时间回复流失的体温。”欧比旺看着狮子张了张嘴发出了自己师父的声音，然后兽类巨大的脑袋凑了过来，舔了舔自己的头顶和耳廓，又轻柔的推了推，督促他回到鬃毛里去。  
　　“师父？”欧比旺不知所措的看着面前的大猫，那双深沉的蓝眼睛和奎刚一模一样，狮子不会有这样颜色的虹膜。  
　　面前被鬃毛围绕的狮子脑袋上下晃了晃，这是点头，狮子不会点头。  
　　“事情很复杂，但确实是我。”奎刚的声音再次从狮子的嘴里传出来，试图劝说欧比旺放弃纠缠：“再休息一会，我的徒弟。”  
　　“但是……为什么？”欧比旺试着揪了揪狮子身上的鬃毛，好确定这不是某种奇怪的恶作剧，他面前的狮子脸皱起来呲了呲牙，露出吃痛的表情，随后师徒链接被敲打了一下，似乎在表达不满。欧比旺想要站起来好好观察，但立即意识到了腿上怪怪的触感，他低头看了一眼，脸不自觉的红了：“……我的衣服呢？”  
　　奎刚用那张狮子脸微妙的传达出了尴尬，他隆隆的喷着鼻息，视线转向了不远处的一堆破布：“我必须把湿衣服从你身上脱掉，但用爪子和牙齿很难不造成破坏。”  
　　“只要没有撕得太烂就好。”那些衣服看起来已经无法挽救了，而且现在自己也足够暖和，欧比旺重新躺了下来，兴味十足的摸着能够到的大片鬃毛，并不像看上去的那么光滑，但却异常的蓬松，毛发间一尘不染，真是头爱干净的狮子。奎刚也随着年轻人的动作调整了姿势，笨拙的试图用前腿将年轻人搂得更近些，欧比旺挪动着翻了个身，开始研究近在咫尺的巨大前爪，和上面没有被毛发掩盖的肉垫。  
　　“这可真长。”年轻人按了按肉垫的中心，那里摸起来非常粗糙，触感却是柔软的，脚趾上方有收起来的爪子，他被伸出来的尖锐凶器吓了一跳。  
　　“我也这么觉得，但用起来不错，完全是弯钩状……别摸了，很锋利。”长长的爪子又缩回了它的藏身之处，狮子好像凑得有点太近了，温热的鼻息徘徊在欧比旺的后颈上，随后，他赤裸的肩膀就被舔了几口，像是被一张潮湿的砂纸轻轻磨过，让他觉得有点痒痒的。  
　　“我很抱歉……”奎刚懊恼的后退，他不是故意的，只是欧比旺整个被自己的鬃毛所淹没，露出来的那一点圆圆的肩膀就显得格外诱人，让他想尝尝味道，实话实说，光滑肌肤舔上去和看上去一样好。  
　　“没关系。”欧比旺往下缩了缩好挡住自己被突然袭击的肩膀，奎刚好像被他现在的状态影响到了，有不少猫科动物的小动作：“……但你在吃我之前要先认真想想。”  
　　“我觉得不会。”奎刚回忆着这几天的经过，他在森林中不断的奔跑寻找失散的欧比旺，却不感觉疲惫：“这几天我没有吃东西，也没有喝水，却感觉不到干渴和饥饿。”  
　　“而且也没有被淋湿。”欧比旺摸了摸狮子身上干燥的毛发，里面连一点潮湿的气息都没有：“我被淋了个透心凉，看来森林只眷顾了你。”  
　　“这也是值得思考的。”奎刚努力侧躺着不动，好露出更多肚皮给欧比旺取暖，并抑制住再次舔舐年轻人金铜色头发的冲动，细细的学徒辫都被舔毛了：“我被飞行器抛出去之后落到了密林深处，非常安静。”奎刚不自觉的甩着尾巴，努力回忆当时所感受到的一切：“然后，森林在召唤我，原力也在响应，我别无选择只能听从。我被召唤到了一处洞窟里，上一秒还是人类，下一秒就长出了皮毛和爪子。”  
　　“原力也在响应？”欧比旺开始思考其中的联系，如果当时奎刚能够感受到原力，那没理由师徒链接不起作用，更何况现在运行得很顺畅：“我想替你检查一下，师父，看能不能把你变回来……”欧比旺大大的打了一个哈欠，他有点累，刚刚短暂的睡眠并不足以弥补这几天的损耗。奎刚听着欧比旺的分析，漫不经心的点点头，他抑制不住想要将那些毛刺刺的短发理顺，没有犹豫多久就从后脑的部分开始舔起，直至弄干净了年轻人圆润的脸颊才停下。在他胸腹间厚厚鬃毛和草窝包围中，欧比旺早已重新陷入睡眠。  
　　   
　　欧比旺再醒来时，岩洞外的天光已经转暗，奎刚仍旧保持着狮子的形态，在他身边闭着眼睛发出一种非常规律的呼噜声，被皮毛覆盖的胸膛一起一伏。  
　　欧比旺从草窝里爬出来，在洞穴中拣出几块燧石，和着干草点着了火，树林里燃料总是不缺的，被风刮到岩洞里的枯枝成功的变成了小火堆。欧比旺大概检查了一下自己的衣服，并将幸存的布料架在火堆上烤干。做这些事时他弄出了不少动静，而狮子只在一开始掀了掀眼皮，随后便继续呼呼大睡，奎刚也很累。  
　　这很有意思。作为绝地人，欧比旺只在全息影像中见过狮子，更别提能够靠近观察其中一头了。他爬回草窝，试着将手放在雄狮的肚皮上，挠了挠肋骨，大猫的尾巴反射性的甩了两甩，又重新安静下来，并没有被他的小动作打扰到。  
　　欧比旺小心翼翼的开始检查狮子的体表，试图在上面找出改造、辐射，甚至是魔法符号一类的可以将人类转换成动物的痕迹，他逐一抓住狮子厚实的脚掌揉捏，又在鬃毛中乱翻了一阵，顺着脊椎摸过背后所有的骨节，最后被那条偶尔会晃动的尾巴所吸引。它光秃秃的，只在末端有一团和雄狮头部同色的鬃毛，像是某种诱饵或者玩具，严格来说，这可能是奎刚在转变之后唯一增多的东西，毕竟人类不长尾巴。欧比旺轻手轻脚的挪到了狮子的屁股附近，但还没来得及检查尾巴，就发现一对奇怪的玩意儿。  
　　那是两个被绒毛覆盖着的圆球，大概有他手掌那么大，垂在尾巴根下方，也就是雄狮臀部后面，显得非常突兀，毕竟狮子身上每一根线条都流畅优雅，这两个怪怪的突起物像是被后期镶嵌进去的。欧比旺低头仔细观察着那两个圆球，然后伸手摸了摸，热乎乎，有一种弹软的手感，包裹的绒毛比任何部位都要细腻。他将两个圆球拿起来一些，想看看根部是怎么被连接在奎刚身上，却找不到想象中的人工痕迹。  
　　狮子在睡梦中发出了低沉的咕噜声，欧比旺试着再掂了掂对毛球，奎刚果然又动了一下，看来他能感觉到。欧比旺刚想再捏捏看那对毛球，奎刚就像感觉到了什么一样用尾巴紧紧的挡着不让他碰，欧比旺这才意识到那是什么东西，不好意思的缩回了手。  
　　为了转移注意，欧比旺绕到另一边开始检查被挡住的皮毛，可惜一无所获，狮子比刚刚放松得多，稍微滚了滚侧躺下来，尾巴甩了甩挪到了一边。欧比旺研究够了尾巴尖上的鬃毛，还是忍不住向着根部摸过去，那对晃晃悠悠的圆球随着奎刚的动作改变了方向垂向地面，显得更有趣了。  
　　这不能怪他，毕竟人类很难抵挡对圆溜溜毛茸茸东西的喜爱，更何况毛蛋蛋摸起来那么好。  
　　雄狮的呼吸在睡梦中渐渐变得沉重，可惜沉迷于毛蛋蛋的年轻人并没有注意到，直至身边传来一声低沉的咆哮，被爪子按倒在草窝里才惊觉对方早已经醒来。“你在干什么？别乱摸，小家伙。”奎刚卷起上唇露出獠牙，危险的沿着年轻人脖子一侧的动脉嗅闻着。  
　　“别管你二十二岁的徒弟叫小家伙。”欧比旺举起双手非常无辜的解释：“我想找出转变的原因，毕竟这里没有其他线索，只有你本身。”奎刚并没有接受，而是目光炯炯的继续盯着欧比旺，直到年轻人心虚讨饶的眨巴着眼睛：“……我从没亲眼见过狮子，对不起，师父。”  
　　“你至少得先请我喝上几杯。”奎刚趴下来，用头蹭了蹭欧比旺的肩膀和脖子，随口调侃。躺在草窝上的年轻人显得漂亮极了，让狮子想要好好舔一舔他。  
　　“你喝过很多杯，早晨的茶、中午的茶、晚上的茶，这些都得算数。”欧比旺任由奎刚在身上嗅来嗅去，如果这不是奎刚，他会说狮子在撒娇。他胆大的伸手去摸藏在鬃毛里的圆耳朵，那对耳朵怕痒的抖了抖，年轻人不依不饶的追着想要捉住它看个究竟，毫不在乎自己从肩膀到胸口都从对方湿漉漉凉冰冰的鼻尖上蹭了过去。  
　　这可是你先开始的。奎刚一爪子将欧比旺重新按倒，选好了下嘴的地方，用舌头在年轻人右边锁骨上长长的舔了一道，欧比旺缩了缩脖子，猫科动物舌头上的倒刺真是名不虚传，哪怕奎刚并没有伤害他意思，他也感觉像被用力的搓了一下，又麻又痒。狮子很快意识到了倒刺的问题，转而卷起舌头用背面往下继续舔，欧比旺很快就被他弄得痒痒的，扭来扭去试图躲避，却又舍不得放弃把玩狮子金色的鬃毛和里面贝壳一样的圆耳朵。他们嬉闹了很长时间，直至奎刚有些犹豫的停了下来，他知道再这样下去会发生些什么，但并不确定年轻人想要继续。  
　　“为什么停？”欧比旺继续挠着魁刚的耳背，这是他手能够到最远的地方，大狮子还是用脑袋重重地压在他身上，并没有放他自由。  
　　“我现在是狮子。”奎刚缓慢的从原处离开，蹲坐在一边，压得草窝微微的塌陷下去，他发觉自己又在晃尾巴尖儿了，急忙让这条不听话的尾巴躲到欧比旺的视线范围外。  
　　“然后呢？”欧比旺也坐了起来，努力想要和奎刚的视线齐平，猫科动物不断的转动脑袋回避，却被不依不饶的年轻人轻轻揪着胡子扯回来。  
　　“我体型太大也太重了。”狮子缠绵的舔了舔欧比旺的脸颊，今晚上的舔舐有些超标：“我会弄伤你。”  
　　“你不会。”欧比旺又重新躺回草窝上，轻轻揪着奎刚下巴处的鬃毛，直至狮子驯服的躺回他身边，火堆的热度将他背后烘烤得暖意融融。欧比旺想把对方的大脑袋从地上抬起来，却发现根本捧不动，只能退而求其次倾身在狮子毛茸茸的额头亲了一口：“……你也不会永远都是狮子。”  
　　奎刚审慎的盯着欧比旺看了一会儿，紧盯着他的眼睛，直至抓住了那些比火光还要炙热的东西。他半坐起来用前腿跨过欧比旺的身体，咕噜咕噜的催促着年轻人好好躺在他的胸腹下方，然后低头重新舔起。柔软的舌背和粗糙的舌面交替滑过赤裸肌肤的感觉让欧比旺忍不住想要蜷缩起来，狮子却强硬的用鼻尖顶着他的胸口：“别动，我不想伤到你，一动也别动。”  
　　“是的，师……嗯……”柔软的舌尖漫不经心的点了点胸口，轻轻将可爱的乳尖揉弄到肿起，两边都没有放过，奎刚在不断的嗅他，那些轻微的气流让欧比旺感到紧张，有种要被雄狮吃掉的错觉，这种危险的感觉让欧比旺想要发抖，但更多的是又麻又痒的快感。他已经硬了，光被狮子舔了舔胸口就硬得不行。  
　　这可真不公平。奎刚能肆意玩弄他，他却没办法回敬。欧比旺忿忿的揪了揪狮子的鬃毛，用手指拨弄胡须的根部，谁知却被顺势舔了手掌，热乎乎湿漉漉的感觉简直是火上浇油，真不公平。  
　　狮子好整以暇的往下碰了碰小小的肚脐，沿着毛发指出的方向找到了欧比旺身上情欲气息最浓重的地方，恶劣的冲那一片吹了吹气。年轻人从咽喉中猛地发出一声哽咽，喘息声清晰可闻，他想要听见更多更美味的声音。  
　　欧比旺在雄狮的舌头碰到他双腿之间的时候反射性的往后缩了一下，奎刚却并不打算轻易放过，又热又灵活的舌头绕过了急需抚慰的欲望中心，舀起后方的囊袋轻轻舔弄着，偶尔还用舌面上粗糙的倒刺挤压一下，舌尖刮搔着会阴，两颗羞涩的小球渐渐绷紧，欧比旺无力的推拒着，快被不紧不慢的舔舐弄哭了，这是自作自受，奎刚完全就是故意。他想要合上腿，或至少自己摸一摸滴着水的阴茎，却根本推不开猫科动物毛茸茸的大头，雄狮占领了整片敏感带，着重照顾着囊袋，对年轻人滴着水的肉棒置之不理，哪怕只能用舌头舔，也足够完成报复行动了。  
　　“求你了……求你……师父，我错了师父，求你……”欧比旺勉强调动着最后的理智不断求饶，希望奎刚快些结束对他毛手毛脚的惩罚，但他越是挣扎得厉害，雄狮就越是不愿意放过他，野生动物的本能驱使着他不断往更后方舔过去，他想要猎物完全顺服，甚至低沉的发出威胁的喉音。欧比旺终于意识到发生了什么，他忍住颤抖放松身体不再挣扎，试着打开双腿将自己送到雄狮的鼻尖下，伸手安抚的揉弄着金灿灿的鬃毛，很幸运，雄狮接受了。  
　　灵活的舌头反过来兜住囊袋，一并卷起阴茎的根部挤压着，被直接触碰的快感让年轻人揪紧了手指下的长毛，弓起身体抱住对方的脑袋，敏感的乳尖和胸口被有些粗硬的鬃毛蹭得红彤彤的，带来轻微疼痛，但此时欧比旺已经顾不上这一点点痛苦，狮子的舌头完全卷住了他的阴茎，像要榨取出更多液体一般上下撸动，甚至间或放开，交替着用粗糙的舌面滑过光滑的龟头。年轻人根本没办法对抗雄狮，别无选择的跟随着对方动作起伏，用力挺动腰部，哭叫着释放了出来。雄狮尤嫌不够，粗鲁的推翻了高潮后浑身无力的欧比旺，继续埋头舔舐，挤压着弄出肉棒里余下的一点点，连带溅射在白皙小腹上的精液一起舔得干干净净，才不怎么满足的停下来。  
　　欧比旺伸出手想要抱抱还在他肚子上舔来舔去的奎刚，他不知道狮子要怎么样才能得到满足，但很可能人类的身体不能兼容，他不想独享快乐。雄狮抬起头向他的怀抱依偎过来，却中途停住，打了一个激灵，下一秒落在欧比旺臂弯中的就是没有皮毛和爪子的人类身体。  
　　“你变回来了！”欧比旺不管不顾的坐起身，奎刚还处在突然转变的震惊中，就被年轻人热情的拥抱扑了个正着，欧比旺紧紧的抱了他好一会儿，然后搂着他的脖子将他拉进一个深吻里，他们早就想这么做了，可惜和狮子接吻的画面有点难以想象。  
　　两人没亲多久就重新倒在了草窝上，赤裸的肢体相互交缠，欧比旺顺着奎刚的胸腹往下探索，果然摸到了硬邦邦的阴茎，铃口流出的滑液几乎可以沾出细丝，奎刚想要挡开年轻人的手制止他挑逗的行为，他已经忍耐得足够久了，欧比旺却恶意的顺着肉棒上的青筋抹下去，直至抓住下方绷紧的囊袋，逼出奎刚压抑的喘息，这里揉起来和雄狮的毛蛋蛋一样可爱。他隔靴搔痒一般的摸了几下就放开了手，慵懒的翻过身，用光裸的臀部蹭了蹭奎刚急需发泄的部位：“……我们再来？”  
　　奎刚当然想要继续，年轻人不怎么听话的趴在草窝上，臀部有一下没一下的蹭着他坚硬的性器，懒得回头看一眼位置是对还是不对，漫不经心的动作比那些直白的调情更让人欲望勃发，更何况在之前漫长的舔舐过程里，奎刚没有一刻不想就这么顶进欧比旺柔软的身体，彻底弄脏他。但现在他们什么都没有，没有润滑，没有安全套，甚至弄不到足够事后清洗的水。  
　　奎刚握着年轻人紧绷的臀瓣，轻触羞涩闭合着的小穴，因为准备得不够而给心爱的徒弟带来痛苦绝不可能发生的。“磨磨蹭蹭……”欧比旺不满的嘟着嘴，伸手抓住奎刚滚烫的肉棒，引导光滑的龟头在自己的穴口和会阴上滑动了几下，奎刚克制不住的挺着腰，伏在欧比旺的肩上沉重的喘息着，吮吻着年轻人可爱的耳廓：“……我真应该在刚刚就舔开你。”  
　　“舌头很好……”欧比旺用手掌撸动了几次，足够用力，他喜欢把奎刚逼到崩溃边缘的感觉：“……但狮子可长不出这样又硬又大的鸡巴，能把我干到升天。”他恶意的说出自己想到最粗俗的下流话来火上浇油，心脏因此狂跳不止，他确实想要，想要那根在自己手掌中跳动的肉棒狠狠的插进身体里，最好是射到最深处，就像一种隐秘的标记，标记他被师父彻底的占有过。  
　　这很有效，简直太有效了，奎刚在年轻人紧绷的臀缝里发狂般的顶了好几下，艰难的吞咽了一下才停止，缓慢的摩擦着欧比旺柔软的会阴：“……注意语言。”  
　　“……惩罚我，师父。”欧比旺翘起臀部催促着，疼痛可以忍，他不想等待。  
　　“不，不是现在。”奎刚拒绝的声音简直残忍，欧比旺不满的踢了一下腿，却被男人宽大的手掌握紧了胯部：“把腿合拢，还没有结束。”滚烫的阴茎重重插进他被迫合拢的大腿内侧，刮过双腿间光滑的肌肤，顶在囊袋后方，濡湿的滑液让他觉得下体滚烫，他又硬起来了，发泄过一次的性器在粗糙的草堆中翘得高高的，这不怎么舒服，但奎刚并不打算帮他的忙，粗大的肉棒毫无章法的在他腿间抽插着，顶得他摇摇晃晃，上身被舔舐过的乳头再次遭到揉捏拉扯，不过只有一边，另一边只能在草堆中磨蹭，甚至被尖尖的草茎直接戳着顶端，又痒又痛，欧比旺哽咽着摇着头，他不知道奎刚有没有在刚刚的抽插中顶进他身体里面，但他们毫无疑问在做爱，他终于得到了这个。  
　　欧比旺气喘吁吁的伸手到自己的下腹，他想要撸一撸滴着水的阴茎，却改变主意往更后方探去，往夹紧的腿间加入两根手指，挑逗按压着不断露出的光滑龟头，奎刚的反应表示他非常喜欢，更大的手掌覆了上来，揉弄着他的下体，拨弄着不断开合的铃口，鼓励他更用力一些。  
　　“……我要到了，我爱你……我的徒弟，我的欧比旺……我的……”奎刚像大猫一样胡乱胡乱拱着欧比旺的脖子和侧脸，在白皙的颈项上留下点点斑驳的吻痕，用力挺着腰，直到将精液一滴不剩的射在年轻人双腿之间，欧比旺用力的点着头，他说不出话来，因为奎刚正反复撸动着他的性器，揉弄亲吻着他浑身的敏感部位，他的意识空白了一瞬间，随即被猛烈的高潮淹没。  
　　“师父……”欧比旺伸手摸了一下自己滚烫麻木的下身，手指上沾到了不少白浊，他想知道这是奎刚的还是他自己的，不自觉的尝了尝。奎刚温柔的吻住年轻人的唇瓣，帮助他平复呼吸，同时也压抑住自己再来一次的冲动，欧比旺脱力的躺在草窝上，微微张开的腿间被精液和汗水弄得一团糟，手指摸过被反复顶撞弄得湿漉漉的小穴和会阴，却好像不知道那是什么一样舔着指尖，这种无辜又淫靡的画面实在没什么帮助。  
　　“休息一下。”欧比旺已经被二次射精耗干了体力，昏昏欲睡的趴着，浑身被性爱和火堆的热量弄得软绵绵的，连肩膀都泛着红。奎刚站起身从草堆上离开，想要拿两件烤干的衣服来替欧比旺擦拭遮掩一下免得受凉，但脚底刚刚踩到地面，就不由自主的向前倒去。片刻功夫，雄狮泄气的甩了甩尾巴爬回草窝，用脑袋推了推懒洋洋的徒弟，埋头到他腿间舔舐清理，欧比旺发出小小的喘息，但狮子干脆利落的结束了工作，翻身露出胸腹上的鬃毛和柔软的肚皮，催促半梦半醒的徒弟爬到他身上取暖。  
　　“……我本来想研究研究你是怎么变回来的，看来可以免了。”欧比旺伸手抱住雄狮的脖子，搂了整整一怀的鬃毛，又软又暖和的感觉让他舒服得直哼哼。奎刚调整了一下姿势，将徒弟在身下藏好，尾巴有一下没一下的拍着对方光裸的小腿，慢悠悠的哄着他，天已经完全黑了：“睡吧，欧比，明天再说。”  
　　“师父，你在呼噜呼噜叫。”  
　　“我知道。”  
　　   
　　第二天很早的时候，欧比旺便醒来了，火堆在半夜就已经熄灭，他没有受凉，雄狮提供了足够的热量，整晚都沉睡不醒，猫科动物总是需要很多睡眠。他小心翼翼的从草窝上爬下来，奎刚咕噜了一声，慵懒的甩了甩尾巴。  
　　欧比旺将衣服从支撑物上取下，状况不太乐观，内衣和束腰外衣都破了洞，腰带更是差点被完全扯断，裤子上还能看出犬齿撕破的痕迹，只有斗篷的状况还好，工具包勉强算是保住了大部分。他将衣服拼凑起来穿上，感觉自己就像在走科洛桑底层的乞丐风格。靴子放在了最后，被牙齿咬的有点变形，但应该还能穿，欧比旺提起一只准备往脚上套，却发觉有点不对，他将两只靴子都拿到手中翻看，又看看自己的裤脚和袖口，转头询问还在草窝里昏昏欲睡的奎刚：“师父，你洗过我的衣服吗？”  
　　“怎么洗？”狮子翘起臀部，长长的伸展前肢扯了一个懒腰，轻巧的落到地面上。  
　　“这些衣服也太干净了，我在泥潭中不知打过多少个滚。”欧比旺研究了一下靴子底部，衣服和鞋面都可以用雨水冲刷来解释，但这几天翻山越岭，鞋底仍旧保持一尘不染未免也太说不过去。他快速将靴子穿好，走到雄狮跟前开始翻他的鬃毛和肚子，甚至想要掰起其中一条腿：“给我看看你的爪子，所有的都要。”  
　　“好的、好的……等一下……”奎刚好脾气的蹲下来翻了个身，让欧比旺可以检查他的脚底，肉垫和皮毛之间干干净净，没有一点泥土或者草叶石子之类的东西，这可真是诡异透顶。欧比旺伸手在岩洞的地面上抹了两下，不过片刻，被粘附上来的灰尘就纷纷听从地心引力落到地面，一丁点也没有留下，欧比旺跑出洞外试着抓了一把泥土，在他手掌中时泥土尚且乖顺，可一旦有了逃跑的机会，就纷纷跌落四散而去。  
　　“这星球连一点泥土也不愿意给我们。”奎刚从洞中缓步走出来，观察着发生的异常现象。  
　　“……而我们的任务是从这里带走矿石，甚至带来更多人进行开采。”欧比旺踢了一脚地面上的某颗小石头，这颗无机质的小东西咕噜噜的滚远了：“我想这颗星球不同意这种做法。”  
　　“森林在召唤。”奎刚低头嗅了嗅地面，微微蹲伏下来，示意欧比旺骑在他背上：“我们走。”  
　　   
　　奎刚所说的召唤来自于一个天然形成的洞窟，石质的地面和木质的顶棚和谐又诡异的交织在一起，组成了阴凉又幽暗的空间，中心位置有一块凸起的巨大岩石，就像某种祭坛一样。  
　　雄狮在祭坛下停步，后退了一点距离，飞身一跃跳上了石头顶端。  
　　“捂住耳朵。”这是欧比旺收到的唯一警告，他甚至来不及用手指将耳朵塞紧，奎刚就深吸一口气，张开血盆大口厉声咆哮，犹如雷鸣，全身的鬃毛狂野的张开，甚至转动头颅好让声音传得更远，震得洞窟上方的尘土纷纷下落。  
　　吼过之后，奎刚一动不动的站在祭坛顶端，等待着森林的反应。  
　　四周很快有了沙沙的响动，无数根须从顶棚上垂下，将祭坛围在中间，不断的互相摩擦发出整齐的声响，欧比旺认真的看了一会儿，从包里掏出通用翻译器点亮。  
　　“……我们很抱歉……转变是意外。”解码的乱流声之后，通用翻译器顺利的抓住了根须声音的规律，让沟通变得可能。  
　　“你们是什么？”奎刚踏前一步将欧比旺挡住身后，根须们又沙沙的响动了一阵，似乎在互相交流，然后便整齐划一的摩擦起来：“……植物，这是我们的星球。”  
　　“为什么把我变成动物？”奎刚又问。  
　　根须们似乎总是需要商讨过后才说话，漫长的沙沙声之后才有了统一的结论：“我们想要让你知道我们在这儿，让你站在我们的角度看问题，让你明白这里没有你想要的东西……但你是特别的……和生命的联系如此紧密，内化的速度太快了，我们只来得及将你拼凑回这个星球上曾经存在过的……最相似的物种……”  
　　“如果不这么做会怎样？”奎刚其实已经猜到了答案：“我将成为你们的一部分吗？”  
　　“……成为星球的一部分。”根须们又骚动起来，一段时间后，一块漆黑的石头被推到了祭坛上：“……这就是辐射的来源，是你们要的东西。从天上坠落下来的，不属于我们，我们也没有更多，不要浪费精力继续开采，不要破坏我们的岩石和泥土。”  
　　“我已知晓。”奎刚点了点头，用爪子拨弄了一下那块陨石，外壳的缝隙中隐约可以看到闪烁着的矿物光泽，这确实是他们要找的东西。  
　　“请离开吧……请离开吧……”根须向两边分开，让出一条通往洞外的路，一整片的森林都在抖动，互相传递，庞大的树冠垂落洞口，飞行器从上面滑落，从外观看起来并没有受损。一根根须甚至递来了奎刚的光剑和衣物碎片，真是贴心的服务。  
　　欧比旺将陨石和光剑收在包里：“这就结束了？你们还没把我师父变回来呢。”  
　　“……不需要我们……”欧比旺的后背被根须推了一下，好让他更靠近奎刚：“……离开地表，你让他恢复平衡，转变就结束了……”  
　　“但是怎么……”欧比旺立即想起了昨晚奎刚短暂变回人型的过程，突然尴尬的意识到，这些树木说不定全程都在看。根须们还在持续发出窃窃私语的沙沙声，欧比旺提起包裹头都不回的冲进了飞船里，雄狮好整以暇的向着洞窟里更多的根须们点点头，甩着尾巴钻进狭窄的机舱。  
　　   
　　一直到飞船进入超空间，欧比旺才长舒了一口气，打开自动巡航。雄狮就趴在他身后的后舱里，占据了绝大部分空间用来打盹，他听见年轻人从驾驶座上站起向他走来的声音，小小的打了个呵欠，往旁边挪了挪让出足够欧比旺休息的位置。  
　　但年轻人可不是这么打算的。  
　　“我们还有两天到科洛桑，师父。”欧比旺低头亲了亲狮子湿漉漉的鼻尖，解开松松垮垮的腰带：“在这之前，我们得把你变回来。”  
　　   
　　   
　　End


End file.
